


When Even the Stew Can Not Stop the Beef

by Lucyh95



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen, Got the title from a meme on Tumblr, Hurt/Comfort, I would love to try Hange’s stew, Levi is a little grumpy but Hange takes care of him, Little bit of angst, She was so excited about it lol, Tag to chapter 127, poor Jean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28964781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucyh95/pseuds/Lucyh95
Summary: They were all eventually settled down. At least, as much as that was possible in the current circumstances. And with the glowing warmth of the smoldering campfire and the faint sounds of the forest in the background, Hange felt like she could finally relax a little. Almost.
Relationships: Levi & Hange Zoë
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	When Even the Stew Can Not Stop the Beef

**Author's Note:**

> I got the title from a meme I found on Tumblr. Snk memes are great.

They were all eventually settled down. At least, as much as that was possible in the current circumstances. And with the glowing warmth of the smoldering campfire and the faint sounds of the forest in the background, Hange felt like she could finally relax a little. _Almost_.

She quietly crouched down at the figure at her side, wincing at pulled muscles she had gotten from her endeavors in the river not long ago. Levi was awake, however. Looking real grumpy, messy bed hair and rumpled shirt included. She did not dare to tease him. It would not help their situation at all. Even if it perhaps was a little bit funny—the tiniest bit.

Besides— it was the heaviness in her heart that hindered her from feeling any enthusiasm for teasing, anyway.

She sighed internally, busying herself with scanning for the bowl she had prepared before turning back. When they came face to face, Levi was looking at her, examining her. She smiled softly. "Hey." He tried to sit up, and she bent forward to support him, not missing the tight and pained expression that any movement still painted across his face, or rather, what part was still visible. But she had never needed much to understand him, anyway. When she sat back, he was nearly scowling, as far as that was possible beneath all the gauze. "Thank fuck, are the noisy brats finally quiet?" And now, he did nothing to hide the grimace.

"I've got a headache from all the fucking racket." He sniffed. "Can't even sleep in peace." Hange looked behind her for a moment, eyes roaming over their little camp, gaze resting shortly on each person positioned around the fire. At her left was the Cart Titan. It felt secure despite the caution that was still there and lingering. She shook her head, turning back. The power of a new titan, one she had not been able to study closely before. Somewhere, deep down in her chest, there was for a short moment the old pull of excitement—her neverending desire for knowledge. _But—_

"Yeah." She gave him a quick smile. "Jean is still not back, though."

Levi's expression softened a bit, his gaze going over her slumped shoulders. He eyed behind her at the deep shadows that were the high trees before bringing his focus back toward her. "He will be back. Just needs some time." Hange sighed, brushing some stray hairs out of her face. "Yeah." Then she sighed again, playing with the wooden spoon in her hand. "He did not even get to eat a second serving of my delicious stew."

That earned her a stare. And if Levi had been able to, he would have given her a raised eyebrow to go with it too.

"Hange."

"Mh?"

He gestured. "Stop moping and give me that bowl."

And _that_ got him a genuine smile in return.

He even got a second serving.

Not to humor her, of course.

He was just fucking starving.


End file.
